


Hope

by SirRantALot



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: God they're all I write these days, I bet no one's thought of this ship l m a o, I'm never done writing crack ships, M/M, One Shot, One day I'll write actual fics, Probably has but never mentioned it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirRantALot/pseuds/SirRantALot
Summary: and then they frick fracked





	Hope

Sitting silently by the edge of the tall building, the sniper sighed, warming his cold hands with his breath. Winter was much harsher in South Korea, at least, much more than where he was stationed at before he joined Frankenstein and his large family. His past recollections of the time spent during winter was distant, as if the only memories he could remember were of when he was much younger. He found it strange but lately, it seemed to him that perhaps those memories were locked away on purpose; painful recollections aren’t needed, after all.

 

Looking down, the streets were lit up with decorations, a mix of New Year’s decorations and the remnants of the Christmas decorations. Crowds of people flooded the streets, each with a warm smile that could easily cheer up a broken heart. It was supposed to be a day of bliss, where lovers would celebrate another year of happiness ahead of them or where families could gather together and spend time together to remember how loved they are. A time to to tell each other their New Year’s resolution and goals, and to promise one another of a year of success and love. 

 

To the lonely sniper, they were only words written on paper. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

He wished he could have someone to spend the passing of the years with. Everyone was busy one way or another, with Frankenstein taking care of the Noblesse, Seira and Regis returning to Lukedonia, and M-21 and Tao off doing… God knows what. At least out here, the sight of the beautifully lit city was more of a sight than looking out from the window of his room. He didn’t mind being home with the others but taking a breather from time to time lifted his mood, more so than watching the Noblesse and his obsession over the Korean food. But nothing felt uplifting for him. In fact, just watching everyone be so jolly made him jealous- a feeling he hasn’t encountered in such a long time, that he almost forgot about how it felt to be jealous. He told himself that being envious did nothing for him but he couldn’t help but feel so lonely after seeing all the happy couples strolling about the street. With so much chaos going around just to keep the secrets of the Nobles and Werewolves down, he doubted that he’ll be able to set time for himself anytime soon. Another year but nothing new. 

 

He turned around as he felt a hand gently tapping his shoulder, a little surprised to find someone he hadn’t expected to show up. The man smiled, sitting besides the sniper with a small sigh. “I wonder how the humans can stay so joyful, even with disasters around them,” the blond man spoke up, breaking the silence between the two. 

 

“It’s the hope for the better that gets them running I guess,” Takeo replied back, looking at the small children running around below him. Despite him being a human as well, he never understood the concept of hope either, an idea strong enough to move a nation. To him, that was terrifying. It meant a theory, proven true or not, had the capability of swaying the minds of millions to move. It was possible that it was his different views on the world that’s caused him to have a lonely nature. 

 

Rajak nodded in silence, tugging down on his mask to free his jaw from the black cloak. He too, stared down below at the crowded streets, observing the festive country in silence. To someone who has never understood human customs quite clearly, festive times were always entertaining to observe and take part in. This one was no different. 

 

“Why do humans celebrate this day? What is so ecstatic about seeing the numbers on their calendars change?” Rajak questioned the quiet sniper, shifting his body to face him.

 

“Some people see this as another chance to redeem themselves for their past mistakes. Others see it as a chance to better themselves and to set up a goal to work towards. Really depends on the person for the reason,” Takeo responded back, staring up at the starry night sky with a sigh.  _ Another year to waste in trying to find myself _ , he thought, reminding himself of the past failures that only caused him more grief than relief.

 

“Is that what you believe?” Rajak asked, placing his hand on Takeo’s shoulder gently.

 

Truthfully, it was what he believed. He wished that the New Year’s could motivate him to find time for himself; to find what he believed in and what he wanted to do for his life was all he asked for. Only it never was that easy- he only wished it was.    
  
“I… yes. It is what I hope New Year’s would help me accomplish. What I’ve done in the past were awful- but I’ve always held onto hope that I’d be able to redeem myself. To fix my wrongs and make peace with myself,” he chuckled, shaking his head lightly. “It’s silly, but it’s better than living my life without a goal I guess.”   
  


“It is very noble of you to think about redemption and correcting yourself over selfish desires. I don’t find it silly at all,” Rajak acknowledged, giving Takeo a small pat before pulling his hand back to his side. “I wish that this year can bring change for the Nobles. We are slowly diverging from our old secluded ways to familiarize ourselves with the humans. Personally, I believe this is a positive change. I wish in the future that we can continue, and eventually learn to understand the human nature more.” 

 

Takeo chuckled, nodding to the man’s wishes with a smile.  _ A change, huh. _ He took his watch out from his pocket, staring at the moving hands before putting it back gently. “Fifteen minutes until New Year’s. Anything else you’d like to tell me before the year changes?” He teased, nudging at the man playfully with his elbow. 

 

“Ah yes, you mean like how I murdered a couple of people just before meeting you here?” Rajak laughed, returning the sniper’s joke with his own. “All jokes aside, why are you out here? I thought you would be spending time with Frankenstein and the others, instead of staring down at the city from up here.” 

 

“I wanted to get fresh air and see how South Koreans celebrate the New Year’s. How it’s celebrated is different for countries, so I wanted to see how it is here. And how about you? I thought you would be in Lukedonia with the others.” 

 

“If you had to deal with a younger brother constantly trying to impress a woman, you’d want to have some time off as well. And…” Rajak paused, hesitant about his words. “... I wanted to see you.”   
  
Takeo was definitely caught off-guard by those words, causing him to doubt his own hearing. “Did… did I hear that correctly? Why would you come all the way out here to see me?”

 

Rajak’s cheeks flushed red, noticeable to only those who had a clear look at his face. He cleared his throat, awkwardly fidgeting with the corner of his clothing before speaking up again. “I wanted to thank you. For helping us out back in Lukedonia. If it weren’t for you and the others, there would have been more casualties.” 

 

“But why me specifically? Surely it was the Noblesse and Frankenstein that were more helpful?” For all he remembered, the only helpful thing he did was provide backup for the wounded and move the injured to treat their wounds. 

 

“I remember hearing your voice while I was losing consciousness. It was only your voice. You held onto my hands telling me not to let go just yet. Had it not been for your help, I don’t think I would be sitting here besides you today,” Rajak smiled, his radiant eyes focusing on Takeo’s. 

 

Takeo darted his eyes, his cheeks rosy in color thanks to the blond man’s confessions. “I- I just did what I thought was right. Nothing more,” he stuttered, a little too embarrassed to face the man with his cheeks flushed red. 

 

The other man simply laughed, finding Takeo’s reaction quite adorable. He reached his hand out, firmly placing it on the sniper’s shoulder. “I really mean what I said. Seeing my brother, the other Nobles, and everyone around me again made me realize how precious my life really is. To die fighting an enemy may be honourable, but I’d like to live a bit longer to see the world changing. A little selfish to ask for such thing, but it’s a wish of mine,” Rajak grinned, moving his hand to tuck away the few strands of hair that fell by Takeo’s ear. 

 

The simple hand gesture was enough to make Takeo into a blushing mess, his cheeks redder than a tomato. But even as the redness creeped up his neck, he couldn’t move away from the touch; rather, he craved the warmth of the man, wanting more than just a simple brush from his hand. Was it right for him to want such a thing? Or was it too selfish of a request?

 

“I heard many couples celebrate the New Year’s together. Is it really much better to spend the day with your loved ones over your family?” Rajak asked, maintaining his look on Takeo with a warm smile. He moved his hand away, giving more space between the two. 

 

“I assume so if so many are doing it- not that I would know how that feels,” Takeo responded with an awkward chuckle, finally finding the courage to meet Rajak’s eyes. Despite seeing the crimson eyes many times before, it felt different this time. It was much warmer, inviting, and seemed to glisten against the glow of the city light. He was sure that if he stared any deeper, he would get lost in them.

 

“Are you alright? You seem to be very fixated on something,” Rajak chuckled, bringing the sniper back from his little daydream with his voice.    
  
“I- sorry. I didn’t mean to stare,” Takeo looked away, flustered by his own actions. Had anyone else had seen their interactions, Takeo might have decided to fly to another country and start fresh. 

 

“Has anyone mentioned that you get embarrassed very easily? Quite frankly, I find it amusing,” Rajak teased, moving closer to Takeo to nudge him lightheartedly. They were sitting almost shoulder to shoulder now, with little gap separating the two. 

 

“I didn’t know Nobles had the capacity to find entertainment by teasing someone like this,” Takeo muttered quietly, swinging his legs gently back and forth to distract himself before he said anything embarrassing. 

 

“I didn’t know I had it in me to do such either, but you learn new things everyday,” Rajak shrugged with a teasing smile. “How much longer until New Year’s?”

 

Taking his watch out again, Takeo looked at the hands before placing it back. “Three minutes.” 

 

Both men became quiet, looking down at the lively city below their feet grow louder as New Year’s grew closer. The sound of laughter filled the streets, the cheerful melodies of the people coming together to temporarily forget the pains of the past. It was mesmerizing, to see so many people gathered to celebrate a day where they can look forward by leaving their regrets in the past. 

 

This time, it was Takeo who broke the silence between the two. “I hope I can do more than be a security at a high school this upcoming year. I want to prove to myself that I’m capable of doing more,” he spoke quietly, just loud enough for Rajak to hear.

 

“You have already done much in the past few months to prove that. You should give yourself a little more credit,” Rajak replied, smiling at the man. He raised his hand, cupping Takeo’s cheek carefully as if he was handling a fragile object. “You are definitely capable of going beyond.” 

 

This time, Takeo didn’t move away. He wanted this. The warmth of the hand on his cheek only fueled his desires more, and there was no backing down now. All this time, he’s felt as if he was missing something and now he knew; unknowingly, he craved attention and affection from this man. Everything was connecting now, from the first time they’d met, to the growing number of times Takeo had gone out of his way to make sure Rajak wasn’t heavily injured, to the day Takeo had stayed by Rajak’s side to make sure he got the aid he needed. All because he began to realize the euphoria of having someone by his side to be with. 

 

The city erupted with cheer as the countdown finally started. With the amount of noise they were making, Takeo wondered if the city alone could shake the entire nation awake.    
  
Five.

 

Takeo gazed into Rajak’s eyes, eyes that were full of sadness yet overflowing with hope- hope for a change. 

 

Four.

 

To Rajak, another year meant just one more number to add to his age. At least, that was the case before he met Frankenstein and the RKs.

 

Three.

 

Another hand cupped Takeo’s cheek, pulling the man closer to meet the gap between the two men. 

 

Two.

 

Their eyes were locked onto each other, both showing no signs of backing away. The blue glow of the sniper’s eyes and the crimson blush of the Noble’s eyes were the only colors in sight. 

 

One. 

 

The fireworks lit up brilliantly above their heads, the sound of sizzling accompanying the dying light. Their lips met carefully, the softness of each other’s touch feeding their desires for more. It was almost as if time slowed down around them; the warmth they shared felt too heavenly to be real. Both were completely lost in each other’s taste, yearning for the passion they had been missing until now. The sound of their regrets were drowned out by the cackling of the fireworks- for the better or worse, it mattered no more. 

 

Only when they ran out of breath did they pause, distancing themselves just enough for their lips to barely graze each other. Before long, their lips met again, this time more passionate than before. The more contact they had, the hungrier they became for each other. But neither wanted to stop; both felt as if they’d go crazy if they did. 

 

After what it felt like an eternity, the two broke off from their embrace, out of breath but elated nevertheless. For the sniper, he felt like his heart was going to explode and was afraid that Rajak was able to hear just how loudly it was beating. He wasn’t sure about how Rajak felt but he hoped that the Noble was feeling just about the same. All of this wouldn’t have happened without a mutual agreement anyways. 

 

Rajak smiled, laughing softly as he caressed Takeo’s cheek. “Happy New Year’s, Takeo.”

 

Takeo couldn’t help but smile in return, taking the man’s hands and kissing the palm of it lightly. “Happy New Year’s.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and then they frick fracked


End file.
